


Park Lane

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: Prompt: Monopoly-"You can't rob the bank, Mickey."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



“Fuck you, dickbreath.”

“Mick, if either of us has dick breath, let's face it...”

“I was gonna buy the blues.”

“With what?” Ian huffs a laugh as he lifts the Park Lane card from the box and adds it to his ever increasing pile of property cards, sitting beside his neatly organised coloured notes. Mickey looks down at his own haphazard pile of notes. There's a lot of pink fives and yellow tens, but not much of value.

“I dunno. Take out a fuckin' loan or something.”

“You can't take out a loan.”

“You fuckin' tellin' me I can't take out a loan? We been playin' this shit, what, half an' hour, and you've gone all blue collar fat cat banker on me?”

“It would defeat the purpose of the game if you could take out loans.”

“Then I'd rob the joint.”

“You can't rob the bank, Mickey.”

“You gonna stop me?”

“As the banker, yeah, I would stop you from robbing me.”

“Fine. I'd sell some shit.”

“You know Whitechapel Road ain't really worth that much. It's brown 'cause it's shit.”

“Fuck you, man. I got two stations and that green bastard. I could sell those.”

“For one property?”

“But it's the big money one, ain't it? I don't want you gettin' both them and charging me out the ass in rent. I already overpaid at your orange shithole.”

“You paid what was on the card.”

“Look, man, just honest feedback on your hotel, okay? Pretty sure the joint had rats, and there was a used condom in the toilet. If anything, I shoulda been raisin' a complaint and gettin' a refund.”

“Fuck you. My hotels are top notch. Notice your cheap ass didn't leave a tip.”

“Here's your fuckin' tip.” Mickey flips Ian off. Ian laughs, the fuckin' asshole.

“Your roll.”

“Probably land on another of your dives.”

“Stop complain' and roll the dice.”

“Don't fuckin' rush me.” Mickey drops the dice on the board. They stop on three and one. He moves his piece (the dog) four spaces and lands on Chance. Pursing his lips in premature annoyance, he lifts a card. “Oh for fuck sake. ' _Go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go, do not collect $200._ ' Get my old room ready, Barry. I'm back again.”

Mickey jams the card to the bottom of the deck and moves his dog to jail with an annoyed sigh. Ian watches with a stupid fuckin' shit eating grin.

“You're on Just Visiting.”

“Man, we both fuckin' know I'm in the joint, don't be a dick.”

“Alright.” Ian scoops the dice up. “Maybe I'll come visit you. Just like old times.”

“Right, throwback to, how long I been out? Five fuckin' minutes ago.”

“Art reflects life.”

“Fuck you. You don't even come to see me, you just come 'cause you like havin' Barry pat you down.”

“Well, I ain't gonna complain' about it. He's buff and he's got good hands, y'know, really firm.” Ian grins and tosses the dice. He rolls a five and moves his piece. Fuckin' dork that he is, he actually slides the boat along the board like it's sailing, and makes stupid sound effects that don't even sound like a boat to Mickey. Ian makes a show of collecting his two hundred dollars from the bank, fanning himself with them. “These specific notes are the two hundred you missed out on.”

Mickey flips him off again.

Ian adds the notes to his pile and picks out his Community Chest card.

“Aw,” he says, grin widening. “' _You have won second prize in a beauty contest. Collect $10._ ' Only second?”

“Must have been some ugly fuckers in that competition.”

“Don't see you winnin' any beauty contests.”

“I ain't entered any. Gotta give other people a chance, y'know?”

Ian laughs, so pleased with the joke that he leans across and presses a sweet kiss to the corner of Mickey's mouth, and Mickey feels a rush of warmth through his chest. It reminds him why he's playin' this stupid game in the first place, 'cause Ian had wanted to, and well, it's not like he'd step in front of a car or anything stupid if Ian told him to, but it's not far off.

“You wanna pay bail or try and roll?”

“Roll. Don't think I got enough to buy my way out. You think Barry would _accidentally_ drop the keys if I gave him a sneaky hummer?”

“Uh. Excuse me. Hands off my man.”

“You don't have our connection. We've done restraint play, y'know. Handcuffs. He's had me squat and cough. We're intimate.”

Ian's eyes crinkle when he smiles and Mickey don't mind so much that he's losing so badly.

“How about you save that hummer for me and I'll come visit you?”

Ten minutes later, Mickey does end up blowing Ian, when he lands on fuckin' Park Lane and ain't got the cash to pay up.

 


End file.
